The Great Exodus part one: the war
by rob.york.1690
Summary: in the year 3000 mankind and their Protoss allies have finally defeated the hybrids but these were not the only instruments of Amon watch as a new scourge sweeps over the galaxy in a new era of bloodshed will our heroes survive or will all be consumed? read and find out!


**The Great Exodus**

 **Part one: the War**

 **Chapter one:meetings**

these are the memories of a protoss preserver who lived through both great zerg wars and The Great Exodus at a time approximately between the Dates of 06/4/3000 Terran standard calendar (TSC from now on) and 12/31/3056 TSC

beginning transcript

this is terran recorder Nathaniel hall  
with the protoss Preserver Altar Xel'Thator  
"hello Altar how are you doing?" asked the terran Historian  
 _I am doing quite well, terran shall we Start?_ i replied  
"yes lets, so if i have my facts straight you actually lived through and actually witnessed first hand the Great Exodus am i correct?" replied Nathaneil  
 _yes i have_ I replied  
"Great! then lets start just before that happened shall we?" asked the terran  
yes lets... now where to begin?...Ahh yes...

Almost 140 years prior on the Protoss second home world of Shakuras

Protoss primary settlement on Shakuras:  
just after the liberation of Aiur AND the fall of the Terran Dominion

in a small Ante-chamber a small group of protoss have gathered  
there are 5 different protoss High ranking officials  
representing the Nerazim:  
Zeratule  
Representing the Dae'ule **(AN: I know i butchered it so if you actually know what the actual Name of the Khalai Government is i will send 100 Cyber cookies to you)**

High Executor Artanis  
Executor Mohandar  
Executor Selendis

Representing the Preservers  
High Preserver Altar Xel'Thator

Altar looked around the room with the first stirrings of what could just be hope here gathered for the first time since the recent liberation of Aiur stood some of the remaining protoss heroes from both Great wars and they were here to start talks with both the newly repatrioted Tal'darime and the new fledgling terran government the Empire headed by non other than James Raynor himself

 _Today looks like things will finally start looking up for the protoss!_ he stated to Selendis

 _im inclined to agree Altar, this is the first time anyone has managed to get the Tal'darim to the tables since this war began._  
Slendis replied. _And it's my understanding that even the New Queen of blades will be arriving as well as the sole representative of the Zerg swarm._  
 _yes that is true and if im not mistaken she has some news for us as well_ Replied Altar as several New comers arrived;  
first was the current new leader of the Tal'Darim former judicator Siralis, followed by the new Terran Emperor James Raynor with his small retinue:Matt Horner as both his Second in command(Still!) and Marshall of the new Terran Empirial Navy(T.E.N.), Horace Warfeild as the Supreme commander of the Terran Empirial Army And finally Spector Gabriel Tosh, head of the Terran Inquisitorium and Spector operations

"Artanis ya old bastard how ya doin? you next to never call anymore!" cried Raynor as the rush over to Artanis and grabbed him in a bear hug.  
 _I am well Friend Raynor, provided you don't go and break one of my ribs, by the way why are you in your armor?_ asked Artanis a feeling of concern passing through his Psionic Aura  
"well no offense Siralis, but i still dont trust most of your Subordinates i still Remember my short time on Monlynth and that Xel'naga Worldship." replied Raynor as Siralis turned to Him  
 _There is no offense taken Young Raynor, i can honestly understand where you are coming from, but that was under Judicator Morticar and his heretics, which by the way Artanis, I have already executed most of Morticars surviving supporters and the Tal'Darim stand ready to rejoin our brothers on Aiur, i formally Pledge my Allegiance to you and the Dae'ule!_ repiled Siralis

 _that is most heartening news Judicator and soon the other Tribes will join us in rebuilding Auir, soon we will able to reclaim our glory and stand strong again..._

"You may want to hear my report before you go on that road Artanis." interrupted Sarah Kerrigan as she walked in

 _What is she doing here! quick capture her!_ Shouted Siralis as he backed away and let his two purifier* bodyguards step forward _STAY_ _YOUR WEAPONS! she is here as my guest and nobody will defy my orders concerning our guests!_ Roared Artanis as 4 of his Elite Zealot bodyguards stepped up behind Siralis's own _Report Kerrigan_ he said as he turned to Kerrigan

"well my forces have encountered a new problem, apparently Amon wasn't relying entirely on the hybrids to kill us off. we encountered several of his terran research bases on the edges of our were creating some kind of self-replicating bio nanites that kills then controls the body of any creature it encounters. **(AN think flood mixed with the borg and you see where that goes)** I've lost all three of the broods i sent to investigate, from what i got from their memories the damn things infested, reanimated, then horribly mutated them into this"  
she imparted some memories into the display crystals as an image sprouted up in front of them of a large humanoid form  
covered in a strange striated black substance "what you see before you is an infested terran male formally one of the facilities security guards" stated Kerrigan stated as the form raised what looked like an old C-12 Gauss rifle and appeared to wear a ripped and torn with flesh bulging out of the tears the thing was definitely far larger than a normal human that and one of the arms seemed to have turned in to mass of bloody flesh and bony blades "these things seem to only need one thing in order to sustain themselves: more flesh, or more accurately more biomass as these things have already constructed a mockery of a base and all four have a large fleet of infested ships and Zerg bio-organisms and heres the kicker: they'er growing more" said Kerrigan as the image of a what looked like an old Starport crossed over with a womb. "how quickly do these... Necroids 'grow' their ships?" asked Matt Horner "one battle-cruiser sized craft every 2 hours and its been a month since this image" replied Kerrigan  
"Jesus by now those things will have a fleet large enough... wait how many of these ShipWombs are there?!" cried Matt

"20 per planet so 80 Shipwombs" replied Kerrigan

needless to say every one in the room was saying there own version of FML

 **Hello guys and thank you for reading this Please review and follow and i might get chapter 2 up next week**

 **also let me know if you want to know more about the New scourge thats about to be unleashed on our galaxy**


End file.
